elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Giant's Toe
Locations General Giant's Toes can be found on Giants throughout Skyrim. For a list of locations, see Giant Camps. They are also sometimes sold by Alchemists. Eastmarch *Two are in Calixto's House of Curiosities in Windhelm. *Two are in Windhelm in the Palace of the Kings upstairs (first door on the left when entering Palace of the Kings). They are in Wuunferth the Unliving's quarters at the end of the hall. Falkreath Hold *One is under the counter of Grave Concoctions in Falkreath. Haafingar *Two are in the Emperor's Tower, Castle Dour in Solitude on the table next to Gianna after starting the quest "To KIll an Empire". *After purchasing and decorating Proudspire Manor in Solitude, two are on a shelf near the Alchemy Lab. Hjaalmarch *One is in Thaumaturgist's Hut in Morthal on the bottom shelf behind the counter. The Pale *Three are in the The White Hall in Dawnstar, one of them above the room with alchemy supplies, and two of them inside that room. The Reach *Two can be found at Karthspire Camp near the Hagraven. One is found on the dead Giant on the rock, while the other is in the small bowl in front of the dead Giant. The Rift *One is below the counter of Elgrim's Elixirs in Riften *After purchasing and buying the Alchemy Decoration to Honeyside in Riften, two are on a shelf near the Alchemy Lab Whiterun Hold *One is in the "hidden" room in the Sleeping Giant Inn in Riverwood. This room is available after speaking to Delphine during The Horn of Jurgen Windcaller. *One is in Kodlak Whitemane's room, under the companions hall, on a shelf near his table. Winterhold *One is in the Arch-Mage's Quarters at The College of Winterhold. *One is in Drevis Neloren's Room on the shelf above the Alchemy Lab. The room is located in the Hall of Countenance at The College of Winterhold. *one is in Arniel Gane's room, on the second floor of the Hall of Attainment at the College of Winterhold. Add-ons *With Hearthfire, one is on a shelf within the Trophy Room in the North Wing of Heljarchen Hall. *With Dawnguard, one is locked inside an adept display case within Castle Volkihar's Great Hall. Trivia *The ingredient always appears to be the Giant's big toe. Potions Damage Stamina * Ancestor Moth Wing * Ash Creep Cluster * Berit's Ashes * Blisterwort * Blue Butterfly Wing * Bone Meal * Canis Root * Chaurus Hunter Antennae * Crimson Nirnroot * Cyrodilic Spadetail * Jarrin Root * Nirnroot * Rock Warbler Egg * Spider Egg Fortify Health * Bear Claws * Blue Mountain Flower * Boar Tusk * Glowing Mushroom * Hanging Moss * Wheat * * Yellow Mountain Flower Fortify Carry Weight * Creep Cluster * * Hawk Beak * Netch Jelly * Poison Bloom * River Betty * Scaly Pholiota * Trama Root * Wisp Wrappings Damage Stamina Regen * Creep Cluster * * Daedra Heart * Frost Mirriam * Histcarp * Juniper Berries * Large Antlers * Silverside Perch * Skeever Tail * Wheat * * Yellow Mountain Flower ''* multiple effects '' Uses Giant's Toe makes particularly effective Fortify Health potions; the effect lasts for 300 seconds instead of the usual 60. These potions are also particularly valuable. Giant Toe's are one of three ingredients required to make one of the most valuable potions, the effects of which are Fortify Health, Damage Magicka Regen, Fortify Conjuration, and Damage Stamina. The other two ingredients required are: Blue Butterfly Wing and Blue Mountain Flower. Bugs *While doing the A Night to Remember quest, the Giant's Toe may appear as a quest item after "cleaning up your mess" in the Temple of Dibella. Until the quest is complete, this item may not be eaten, dropped, sold or used in Alchemy, yet more can be obtained. Appearances * de:Riesenzeh ru:Палец великана (Skyrim) Category:Skyrim: Ingredients